My Job
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: yaoi. An american shaman (not a marysue) has been hired to kill ren and Yoh. Well, why not kidnape their love interests?
1. The People Walked Bye

Been meaning to work on this awhile. I own natta. Nothing. Nanka...and you know what I mean...I don't think anyone here owns anything...hee...

1234

Manta walked through the park on a spring day, petals from the sakura trees dropping in his sandy colored hair. It was another day, another day of going to school, visiting the ghosts in the cemetery, Seeing his friends...being with Yoh. Manta hugged his faithful book, the Manjien, close to his chest. He was best friends with Yoh, and also, held Yoh in a secret place that only he knew about. Manta sighed and whispered to his Manjien, "I love you Yoh." Though he confessed this everyday to his book, he would never tell Yoh...Yoh was his best friend, he didn't want to lose that.

"Oi. You."

Manta stopped and turned around, facing a red headed girl who sat on the green he and Yoh normally sat on. She smiled and in another language said, Hello. Manta's mouth opened a little, he recognized that language. The girl before him had red hair, bright green eyes, and was the tallest female he'd laid eyes on. Her hair was long and went past her waist, ending in natural curls. Here eyes were wide, and skin tan, but not hear any other Japanese person among them. Trying to remember his foreign language class he asked, Uh...American you?

He jumped when she laughed and nodded her head. "Yes, I'm American, but my Japanese is quite good. So don't worry." She held out a bag and offered it to him, "Pretzel?" He blushed and murmured, "I don't want to be rude or anything...but...I don't really know you so..." She laughed and threw a pretzel in her mouth, chewing it merrily. "S'kay. I really wouldn't take anything from a stranger more." Manta raised his eyebrow, "More?" She blushed, "Oh...uh..either! Either! Sorry, like I said my Japanese is not that good." She began to laugh, and Manta relaxed laughing with her. She stopped after a few minutes, and turned more serious, "I am in trouble though...can you help me?"

Manta approached the bench, sitting next to her. He saw that her legs seemed uncomfortable, too long, and easily touching the ground. The ground seemed so close to her feet, that she her legs seemed bent at an awkward angle, looking far too uncomfortable. She took another Pretzel, and looked at Manta, "I'm looking for someone...he's...13 maybe 14, and has brown hair-" She stopped, and laughed, "Well...most of you all here have brown hair!" Manta smiled, she seemed like a very happy, and friendly girl.

"Maybe I know him, I'm almost 14." She looked at him surprised, "Wow...your so small...I don't mean any offense!" Manta shook his head, "It's okay...are all Americans...so tall?" She smiled, most...some are still pretty short...I'm actually fairly tall for a 16 year old." Manta looked at her feeling even smaller now that he knew she was close to his age. "Uh...what's his name, do you remember?" She smacked her head, "Duh! His name is Yoh. Yoh Ausakura." Manta's mouth split into a grin, "Yoh! He's my best friend!" She smiled brightly, her eyes wide, "Then you must be Manta!" He tilted his chin proudly, nodding, and she relaxed into the bench. "Now I can get things done! I'm here on business...it's imperative that I find him."

Manta looked at her, and lowered his voice, "Then are you...a shaman?" She looked at him, "Yes...but that's not what this is about." He cocked his head, "Oh...then what is it?" She starred off at the trees in front of her, a strong wind blowing her cloak of red hair behind her. When the wind stopped she turned and smiled, "My name is Marie." She reached in the bag and pulled out a Pretzel, "Pretzel Manta?" He smiled taking the offering, "Thank you Marie." He ate it merrily, and after he swallowed asked, "So what do you want to see Yoh for?"

Instead of answering she held out her hand, "You see my fingertips?" He looked down seeing blue dust on them, "That's a type of poison. You'll be falling asleep soon." Immediately Manta felt as if her couldn't breathe, his hands reached for his throat grabbing at it, and releasing his Manjien to fall to the floor. "I am after Yoh Asakura's life...and I need bait...what better thing than his friend?" Tears filled in Manta's eyes, and he passed out falling limply in her lap.

She began stroking his hair and sighed, "I have nothing against you Manta...it is just my job...Just my job...I'm sorry this hurts, but it won't hurt for long...it'll be over soon." A soft sound appeared behind her, and she smiled at who she saw. "Joseph." Joseph was her guardian ghost, a civil war victim killed at the tender age of 19. His eyes were brown and his hair sandy blonde, similar to Manta's. His ghostly hand came to her shoulder, and she smiled, "Does this job bore you...make you feel bad?" He shook his head, and sweetly answered, "No...not at all, I know what your doing is for a good cause...I know." She smiled, as he added softly, "I trust you Marie."

/MEANWHILE/

HoroHoro sat outside at Ren Tao's apartment complex, after having another huge argument and making himself seem more like an idiot. Kororo, tried her best at cheering him up sitting in his hair, while he held his knees. "I love that asX...ugh...and fighting with him doesn't help...ugh...Kororo...what do I do?" There was no sound from his little friend. He looked up, "Kororo?" She wasn't anywhere to be seen...Now a little frantic, he rose, looking from left and right. He called for her, heart pounding. The only thing that stopped his frantic search was the sound of humming.

He looked over across the street and froze, well almost froze, for his body was trembling, and his mouth was opening on a silent terror.

Unknown to HoroHoro, Ren was watching the one that plagued his thoughts. His dreams. The one that dare to enter his mind every time he turned around. Even from up where he was, Ren could tell something was wrong. It was almost as if he was standing next to him. As if he could here the young teen's racing heart, see his trembling body, taste the very fear within him. "What...what is he looking at?" Ren whispered, trying to see what was causing Ren's blue haired love interest to freeze as he was doing. Ren gave up, and headed for the door, "What the hell am I doing standing here!" He demanded from himself, and headed for HoroHoro.

Horohoro looked out across the street starring at the thing that was causing him fear. It was a very tall girl, defiantly not native to the country. As cars drove by, and people walked by she stood still, starring at Horohoro humming a nameless tune. She smiled as she rocked someone in her arms, someone he knew very well. "Ma...Manta?"he whispered as he starred at the slightly blue boy. Also in her hands was his heavy black book he seemed to carry with him everywhere. On top of Manta's still, still chest was a jar, with Kororo inside it, her little body limp. A ghostly hand was holding it, and attached to the hand was another foreigner, but a ghost foreigner. He starred at Horohoro as if it was he that was the ghost. A large truck drove by, and they had vanished.

"Hello Horohoro."

he turned to see the tall girl standing over him, the jar with Kororo in it on the ground, as well as the Manjien. The fear that had without warning sunk into his bones, evaporated and he reached for the jar, when something sharp stabbed across his shoulder. Blood hits the ground, and Horohoro clutched his bleeding shoulder. All the people around them just kept walking on by. She'd stabbed him, with what looked like an envelope opener. She dropped it, wiping blue dust onto her shirt. "I don't know what this is about-BUT NO ONE CAN HURT MANTA OR-or...Kor...Ko..roro?" He slumped to the ground collapsing into a cold sleep.

All the people on the streets kept walking by.

When Ren made it outside, he found the blood, the envelope opener, Manta's tarnished Manjien, and a crying Kororo trapped in a jar, as well as single sheet of paper. Sweat on his brow, he picked up everything, and released Kororo, she latched on to Ren (much to his discomfort) and he tool the letter.

I HAVE THEM, AND I'M HERE TO KILL YOU AND ASAKURA. I WILL SEND THE BOTH OF YOU ONE OF THEIR FINGERS, WITH A LETTER TELLING YOU WHERE TO FIND ME. I PROMISE NOT TO KILL THEM UNTIL YOU SEE MY FACE FIRST.  
LOVE MARIE.  
HAVE A NICE DAY.

One minute later, he fell to his knees screaming in agony, and anger...

As the people on the streets kept walking by.

1234

More to come...sorry it had to be written so quickly! 


	2. I Love You

okay now I can do chapter two, bless weekends...bless them good. Recently I had my eyes worked on to see if they can prevent me from going completely blind so I can't really see what I'm typing. I have the keyboard memorized, but don't worry I'm gonna let one of my friends look at it, to check the spelling.

1234

Yoh Ausakura was laying on his back when Ren Tao came running up to meet him. Yoh had immediately sat up upon seeing his sweaty form, "Ren, what happened to you?" Ren held something in his arms, and Kororo was clinging to his arm, her little face dripping with tears. Ren was staggering over to Yoh, his legs shaking from his long run, and there was something about his face that sent shivers up and down Yoh's spine.

"Yoh...she's got him...she's got him!" Ren plopped down on the grass, holding whatever it was in his arms.

"Has who? Ren what are you talking about!" Yoh was at his friend's side, and looked at him worried. Ren didn't answer, but instead held out Manta's Manjien. Amidamaru was now at Manta's side, while Bason was at Ren's fretting over him. "What's going on Ren! Where's Manta?" Ren looked at Yoh, "Probably with her...She took HoroHoro...she...she must have Manta too." Yoh clutched the tattered book to his body, "Who is this, "she," and what does she want with Manta and HoroHoro?"

"LORD YOH GET DOWN!" Amidamaru cried, Yoh flattening himself to the ground, just as an arrow flew over his head, and stuck itself against the wall of his house. He and Ren jumped to their feet looking around, "I don't see anyone..." Yoh whispered still griping Manta's Manjien. Ren and Yoh, still looking around made their way over to the arrow, which was ready to break in half from the weight of a bag tied around it. Yoh took it down, and set the bag aside reading a letter pinned to the bag.

"Inside this bag are the things I promised to Ren, and Yoh that is a good question, why do I want Manta and HoroHoro? To get to you of course. If there's one thing I like more than my job, it's getting paid for it. Inside the bag are things to let you know I'm serious. Come alone to the park near Yoh's school, you'll find us waiting there.

Love Marie, Joseph, HoroHoro, and Manta."

Yoh dropped to his knees, starring at the bag, which Ren already had in his hands. Opening it with care, Ren cried out as he pulled out a piece of his sister's dress, and Anna's red bandanna. Yoh grabbed it, eye wide, "Did she...she...!" Ren clutched the piece from his sister's clothing, and pressed it to his face, "No...Jun! JUN!" Yoh looked at the normally uncaring boy and sat stiffly as he sobbed, "My sister...no! NOT HER, NOT HER!" Yoh was trembling as he looked down at Anna's red bandanna, there was a dark stain on it, red on red. Tears filled his eyes, were his friend's dead? Placing it tenderly next to him, he reached in pulling out two rapped objects. On one it read his name, and the other it red Ren's.

"Ren...here..." Yoh held out the wrapped object, and Ren took it, placing the piece of his sister's dress in his pocket. Both of the boys unrapped the objects, and when Yoh saw his, he went pale, and his eyes went wide, his pupils dilated. Ren's face creased with anger, and he screamed, "DAMXIT! DAMXIT, DAMXIT, DAMXIT!" A small bloody pinky was in the wrapped object had. It had to be Manta's...how many times had he starred at Manta's hands and wanted to take them in his own? How many times had he dreamed of kissing his small hands, and pulling Manta to him? Tears dripped down Yoh's face, and he set the finger down throwing up into the grass. Ren starred at the finger, and remembered the letter saying she would send the finger's of Manta and Horohoro. He starred at the finger of his secret lover, and could see his face in his mind.

His annoying face. With that big smiled, that seemed to spread from ear to eat. Those eyes that sparkled no matter what the occasion, that closed when he was happy, or something was wrong. He could see his hands clutching his snow board, holding Kororo who he loved so much, waving at him. Ren's eyes shot up as he pictured in his head the American girl, holding him down as she slowly cut off his finger.

Ren rose, Yoh following suit. Yoh's tears hadn't stopped, and Ren thinking of his sister, and of Horohoro somewhere in pain, shook his head when tears tried to rinse his face clean. "Let's go," Ren growled when Yoh had gone quiet. Yoh's eyes had become dangerous and crazed, and he nodded, following Ren, Amidamaru, and Bason following behind them.

1234

Marie stood next to Joseph, HoroHoro, and Manta trapped in strange glowing red chains. Their hands were tied behind their backs, and they looked up at Marie as she wiped her bloody hands off. Manta was looking sick, resting against Horohoro who looked just as bad. The chains were doing something to them. "I won't let you...not Yoh-kun...not Yoh-kun!" Marie bent down taking his small face in her hands, "Dear sweet Manta...you can't do anything!"

"You bitXh..." HoroHoro whispered.

Marie frowned at him, "Don't call me that." She snapped her fingers, and Horohoro and Manta screamed as the chains sent electricity through their bodies. "STOP THAT YOU BITXH!" HoroHoro and Manta gasped as the pain went away, and with eyes glazed over starred at the one who'd screamed. Ren was standing there, Yoh joining his side, sword already out. "Manta-chan...hang on okay?" Yoh called to him, his voice sounding very dangerous. Ren starred at Horohoro, who was sweating and starring at him. "Ren..." Ren took in a deep breath, "Are you okay you moron?" Horohoro closed his eyes, and meekly whispered, "No."

Ren growled, "Girl you're going to pay!" Marie smiled at Ren, "Feeling upset? I killed your sister, and that Anna girl...now I'm about to kill the one's you love, does that bother you." Manta and Horohoro looked at Yoh and Ren in shock, who starred at them. Marie cocked her head at the stillness that had filled the air, "Have you not told them?" Marie laughed and knelt behind the boys grabbing their faces, "Don't you love them?"

She squeezed Manta's face, "Don't you Yoh?" Yoh starred at Manta who had tears in his eyes, "I do...I love him with every breath I take..." Manta's face was bright red as tears sped rapidly down his face. "Yoh-kun..." She smiled and grabbed HoroHoro's hair, "What about you Ren? You love him?" Horohoro grunted with pain as she pulled his hair, and shook his head. "Yes." Ren whispered. "What was that?" Marie made the chains shock Horohoro who screamed, and let tears drip down his face, "YES ID DO! I LOVE HIM! MORE THAN I EVER THOUGHT I COULD LOVE ANYONE!" Horohoro looked at him, and pleaded, "Please Ren run!" Marie slapped him hard across the face, "Oh be quiet..." Marie smiled at the two enraged boy's in front of her, "You ready? I'm going to kill you now."

Ren and Yoh growled getting ready for what ever was to happen next.

1234

okay that's it for now, see ya next chapter. 


	3. Marie Says GoodBye

well believe it or not, this thing is only going to be three chapters long. hee...hope ya'll

enjoyed this.

1234

Marie smiled as Joseph came to her side. The two boys behind her where trembling in fear, anger, concern, and above all else pain. The two in front of her, ready to attack at any cause. were also trembling in aggression, and their own type of pain. Marie knew they saw the blood stained pieces of clothes take from Jun and Anna, she also knew that the two had found the fingers, but there was one thing she was sure they didn't know.

The true reason behind all that she had done.

Ren was ready with Bason, same with Amidamaru and Yoh. "Ah Joseph..." Marie sighed, "This has been an interesting assignment..." She smiled and he looked at her worried, "Miss Marie...are you..." His ghostly hand came to touch her shoulder, and she smiled, "Just about JOSEPH. Just about...get ready old friend." To everyone but Manta this was all garble to them, for Marie and Joseph were talking in English.

Upon hearing this conversation his mind tried to make since of the conversation. It sounded like something was wrong with Marie. Manta's thoughts were interrupted as Marie joined with Joseph. "Oh my...God..." Horohoro gasped next to Manta's ear. The girl's power had flared up even higher than through possible. Her whole form was possessed and she was no longer Marie, she was Joseph.  
"She's letting the ghost have complete control..." Ren whispered nervously next to Yoh. "Why? Aren't you supposed to try and coexist?" Ren nodded at Yoh's question, "Either she is lazy...or she's planning something." They both went quiet as Marie pulled out a sword that was set in the tree behind her. The eye's of Joseph and Marie as one, were upon them, starring and analyzing the two. Joseph saluted them, and with his voice, not Marie's, said, "I hope to battle you with honor."

Yoh and Amidamaru growled, "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HONOR!" As they attacked Yoh was surprised and horrified to find Joseph blocked everyone with ease. "Joseph you seem like a good person why do you serve someone like Marie?" Amidamaru asked as a slash of red appeared on Yoh's arm. Yoh held his arm, blood seeping through his fingers and Joseph answered, with the sword in front of him, "You do not know Marie, so you are not allowed to judge her. Until you go through her mind, see all that she has seen, know all that she knows you can't judge her."

"Are you saying what is inside her head, is so much better than the human lives she's trying to take!" Ren cried raising his Kwan-Dao for a fatal blow. Joseph clicked his tongue and out of the other end of the sword and another blade appeared, Ren just barely able to dodge the thing. "I am not forced to stay here, and no wrong doing is worth a human life...but you should learn everything before you can judge Marie."

As Ren and Yoh fought with all they could, Joseph somehow overpowering them, Horohoro, and Manta struggled against their bindings. "Manta...they're going to die..." Manta panted, "No, you can save them." Horohoro paused in his struggles, "You can save them too..." Manta and Horohoro met eyes, and Manta whispered, "Look at me...I am not a shaman...these binds are...are hurting me...draining me faster than you...I know...you can actually escape your just waiting for me to hurry up..." HoroHoro took in Manta's pale face, and sickly shaking form. He was right...Manta was doing far worse than he was.

"Manta...I..."

"Please HoroHoro...please..."

"I..."

"Please...I am about to die...and I need you to save Yoh-kun...and Ren. Please HoroHoro..." Manta was becoming very white, and HoroHoro could feel his own body get weaker and weaker. "Make sure Yoh Knows...I've loved him...loved him since he and Amidamaru beat up Ryu for what he'd done to me." Manta gasped harshly, "Please!" Horohoro turned his back on Manta, and escaped with a sharp gasp at his ear.  
Now free, but still crippled from pain and weariness, he watched as Joseph knocked Yoh away. Joseph stood over Ren who was kneeling, cut up and bleeding on the ground. Joseph left Marie's body, and the American sighed looking at Ren. "I don't feel like dulling my sword within you." She pulled out four tiny blades and jumping back, threw them at Ren.

"NO!" HoroHoro slammed into Ren, falling against him. They fell into the grass, and Ren growled as Horohoro lay limply on him. "Horohoro! HOROHORO!" Ren shouted pulling the blue haired teen in his arms, "What is your problem! Hey answer...me..." Ren went quiet seeing all four daggers in him, they were coated with a strange powder. Horohoro looked up at Ren, while his shaky hands tried to pull the things from his body. Ren swiftly, and as painlessly as he could, pulled them out, all the while starring at Horohoro.

"You...love me?" Horohoro asked panting as Yoh came to his side. Ren's cheeks darkened, "You have a problem with that?" Horohoro laughed, but stopped to arch from a sharp pain traveling through him. "No...no problem...Yoh...Manta...loved you...so long..." Horohoro began to cry, and Yoh turned to where Manta was. What had been binding the two were gone, and all that was left was a milk white tiny boy laying limply on the grass.

Ren felt his throat close as Yoh made a strange sound, and with tears streaming down his face rushed to Manta. Cool hands turned Ren's face, and then pulled him down to meet loving lips. The kiss between Horohoro and Ren only ended, when the blue haired boy turned his head away to start spitting blood. Horohoro moaned as his body seized up, and twitch. Blinking rapidly he whispered, "Love...you..." He pointed at himself gasping for air, and then his now cold hand fell on Ren's chest. "I love you too..." Ren told him, pulling Horohoro to him, rubbing his cold arms."Do-don't you die!"HoroHoro said nothing, ane when Ren pulled the boy away, he openly sobbed to find the teen puddy in his arms.

Yoh had rushed scooping up the small boy. The small frail boy...he'd held this tiny wonderful thing many times. He felt so frail...so terribly terribly frail. "Manta...Manta..." He whispered kissing the boy's forehead over and over, "Don't you be dead...don't you be dead and gone." Yoh began to sob, he wasn't like Ren, able to keep it all in, and quiet his sobs. Yoh wore his feeling on his sleeves, and write now his was the most miserable sight you could ever see. "If you had known this was going to happen would you have told them a lot sooner?" Marie asked. The two rose to stare at her, weapons out, "What?" She looked at them, "Would you?" They said nothing, but she looked at their wet faces and nodded.

"Don't worry Marie they would!"

Yoh and Ren froze, they knew that sharp endearing voice. The spun and both fell to their knees in shock and confusion. Anna, missing her bandanna, and Jun, with a hole in her dress stood there looking at Yoh and Ren. "What...What the..." Marie came over to them, Jun and Anna giving her a small bagful of money, and a bag of pretzels. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Ren demanded. Marie paid them no mind, and Joseph apologized as she began to dance in circles holding the bag of pretzels with glee.

Jun and Anna had dropped down Horohoro's and Manta's side, and Jun held up HoroHoro's hands, "Notice how he has both of his little fingers?" Anna nodded, "Same here Yoh." Ren and Yoh just starred at them, and only responded when Jun and Anna revived the two boys, looking just as confused. Jun sighed as the lovers embraced each other, "Marie I think you better explain!" Marie was hugging her pretzels, and when Anna took them away she finally agreed to explain, as long as she got the pretzels back.

"I'm a friend of Jun's, hell I used to live in China-but my family moves a lot." She smiled at Jun and Anna, "I got a call from these two telling me they needed me to put you four together." She pointed at them all, and all of them went red. "The way I bring people together is harsh, cruel, painful-"

"But effective." Anna added, Marie nodded.

Marie turned serious. "Your all Shamans...Someone would try something like this sooner or later...maybe you would have told one another, maybe not-I Don't do maybes." She smiled, "So we set all this up to bring you together-I gave Jun and Anna some ointment for the injuries." Ren, Yoh, Manta, and Horohoro starred at her, "Why the Hell...what the...GAHH!" HoroHoro whined, leaning against Ren, who put his arm around Horohoro, looking at Marie with dislike. He starred blankly at her when she offered him a pretzel. Yoh had a death grip on Manta, but the small boy managed to ask, "Whose finger's were those?" Marie shrugged, "Got 'em from a morgue."

Anna and Jun looked at her, "Fingers?" She smiled, "Part of my plan-" She laughed, "Ah this was a great last mission." The four boy's looked at her, "What?" She smiled and completely ignoring them, hugged Jun and Anna good-bye. Five feet away from the others she called out to the boys, "I HAVE A TERMINAL DISEASE! THIS GIG GOT ME OUT OF THE HOSPITAL-AND GOT YOU TWO TOGETHER! IT'S A WIN-WIN SITUATION!"

The group watched her go, and the new couples held onto each other as they watched her form disappear. "She's a freak." Horohoro finally said laughing, Manta joining in. Ren grabbed HoroHoro's face, kissing him passionately, causing the blue haired boy to go scarlet. Yoh was already sharing a kiss with Manta, and when both kisses ended, they simply sat with each other. Manta's hand in Yoh's, and HoroHoro's hand in Ren's.

They held hands even tighter when the next day, at Yoh's home, it was announced that Marie had died before the plane ride home had even touched the ground

fin... 


End file.
